


Ursa Minor

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark wants Lex, but the way in which he gets him isn’t quite how he’d planned.  A drunken conversation about stars one night leads to something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ursa Minor

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Only mine in my dreams. ^^ This story was written for free entertainment purposes only and may not be reproduced for profit or altered without permission.
> 
>  **Warnings:** Object insertion? Kind of?
> 
>  **Spoilers:** none
> 
>  **Notes:** For Kink Bingo, square Phone Sex.
> 
> Cross-posted to [my livejournal](http://alatrific.livejournal.com/40169.html)

# Ursa Minor

Clark glanced at the time on his bedroom clock and quietly slipped out of bed. He listened for a moment to make sure his parents weren't stirring and then he opened the window and floated down to the ground. He was starting to be able to control that ability just a little. He couldn't float up, not like when he was dreaming, but falling wasn't a problem now. And knowing that, he was also able to control his fear of heights a bit more. 

That, though, wasn't the point right now. Clark hurried off to the water tower and climbed up, making sure his cell phone still had good reception. Then he looked up at the stars and settled in to wait.

Ten minutes after the hour, the phone finally rang. 

Clark answered it with a smile that he knew the other person couldn't see but he couldn't repress. "Hi Lex."

"Clark, my Clark, how are you tonight?"

Clark blinked and pulled the phone a little away to look at it, then brought it back to his face. "Lex?"

"Are the stars beautiful tonight? As beautiful as you? Do they shine? Are they strong and brave and clever? Do they lie? Are they heroic and incredible? Will they have sex with me?"

Clark winced at the question about the lying but otherwise was shaking his head and hard put not to be giggling. "Lex, you're drunk!"

"As a skunk. There's no skunk constallations, are there? Why aren't there any skunks? We should make some up! Point out the stars, and I'll draw you a skunk."

Clark laughed. "I'd rather you draw me a heart."

"I can do that too. Or a dick. That would be more practical."

"How can you even think of words like 'practical' when you're that drunk?" Clark was seriously giggling now.

"I can talk at any time, about anything!" Lex proclaimed. 

Clark just hoped he was sitting in a chair somewhere, or on the floor, and not walking dangerously around. Or… "You're not driving, are you?"

Lex snorted, sounding upset and indignant. "They took away my keys! Mine! I came home in a cab! A Luthor in a cab! How dare they!"

"Thank God," Clark said, relieved. "What on earth were you doing at a bar?"

"Wasn't at a bar. Was at a party."

“A... Lex, are you in Metropolis?”

“Was. Now I'm at the castle.”

“You took a cab from Metropolis to Smallville?”

“I told him to take me home. Went by your house first but I realized that wasn't right yet, and so we came here next. Gave him a good tip.”

“I can imagine,” Clark said dryly, shaking his head. That must have been some party, especially if Lex was _still_ drunk.

“But I couldn't miss our star date.” Lex giggled. “Star date 6705, Captain's log. Recording.”

Clark wished he was recording this conversation right now. 

“Space, the final frontier. Ramming that spaceship right up the arses of the constellations.”

Clark burst out laughing. “Oh, Lex.”

“What?”

“Never mind, keep going.” Clark wanted to hear more drunk Lex talk.

“Do you know what the constellations do when nobody is watching them?”

“What?”

“They fuck.”

Clark choked a little. “They... do?”

“Oh yeah, boy do they. I mean, the snake and the bear? They _really_ have a hard on for each other! And just imagine what Orion and his dog are getting up to. The seven sisters of the Pleiades? Hell, I want a video of what they do!”

Clark lay back on the water tower roof and looked up at the stars. “Tell me more,” he invited Lex.

Lex did.

"Orion and Taurus... the myth is that Orion is drawing back his bow to shoot Taurus, but really, Orion is just leaning back to get a good fucking from the bull. Those horns are long and curved... just right for getting inside a stubborn strong hunter and making him scream. Slide in, smooth and slick... have you ever had a prostate toy?"

It took Clark a moment to realize Lex had actually paused for the question. "An official one?"

Lex chuckled, low and promising. "The next time I'm at the leather convention, I'm going to get you so many toys... wrap them up and then let you unwrap them and use them every one on me...."

"Using some for me too, I hope," Clark didn't want to be the top all the time. Well, he hadn't been either, yet, but Lex was so tempting. Clark wanted to be in him... he wanted Lex in him too. He couldn't decide what he wanted more as the fantasies switched from moment to moment depending on what they were doing and which way Lex was facing.

"Oh, yes," Lex growled. "I'll get you one made out of horn, just like Taurus' horns... smooth and slick with a curve that goes in just to the right spot. I'll ram it inside of you just like Taurus does to Orion while Orion screams and his dog barks and Taurus pays no attention but just does it again and again, hitting that sweet spot each and every time and filling Orion up as full as the hunter can get."

Clark really hoped the horn wouldn't be pointed and sharp. Otherwise, he was liking the image. "Does it ever end?"

"Only when the hunter catches the bull, which will be never in the endless circle around the universe. First one does the fucking, then the other... the dog gets his as well, sometimes, between the hunter and the bull. They all chase each other through the sky not for death but for the chance at another fuck."

"Sounds good." Clark grinned. "What other stars?"

"Well, I mentioned the Pleiades... they climbed up the rope to get into heaven and away from the men below who would rape and pillage. The seven sisters found their refuge up amongst the stars and also found love. They hadn't been looking for it, but when they were up there, safe after so many trials, after everything they had risked, after the dangers they had faced, when they untied the rope and let it fall and cut themselves off from earth forever... why then they fell into each others' arms in relief and joy. 

"That joy as they held each other was expressed in holding, in caring, in gentle lips pressed to a cheek, a hug, a breast pressed to another, arms linked and curved around backs and waists. Movement, slow and sure. From the simple joy of "we're alive" to another type of joy as their love and delight expressed itself. Kisses that moved from cheeks to the corner of another mouth, a tongue slipping out between to trace along an ear. A hand that moves from a waist to a buttocks' cheek and gently squeezes. A hand that moves to another breast. 

"With seven girls, there's a lot of hands and breasts to go around. Each needs to be loved and reassured and to be worshiped safely without worry of men. Tongues can be used for something besides yelling in fear – they can lick another's neck and bring delight. The secret place between their legs that they were so eager to keep away from the men, to save the precious for themselves only... that they gladly shared with their sisters, for their sisters were love, not hate. If they were possessions, they were possessions of each other and it was all right to touch, to stroke, to taste and to explore. 

"The Pledies flicker continuously if you look up at the stars. You can't even always count how many are always there. That's because they are so entangled around each other. For every flicker, a sister is having an orgasm. For every differing count, it's sisters wrapped around each other making love. How does one count an orgy of love? Forever in existence between the stars."

It took Clark a few minutes to realize Lex had stopped speaking, as wrapped up in the story as he'd been, his hand stroking along his dick. Listening to Lex's voice while talking about the constellations had always been one of his greatest turn-ons, which is why he was out here on top of the water tower to listen to them. Lex making up dirty stories about the constellations was new and the hottest fucking thing Clark had ever experienced. He was ready to come just from the stories alone.

"Lex?"

Silence from the other end of the phone.

"Lex?" Clark sharpened his hearing and could just make out faint breathing sounds. Lex never did anything as obvious as snore, but the drink had apparently caught up to him.

With a grin, Clark pictured Lex, sprawled out and loose-limed, sweating from all the sex they'd been having, relaxed from his own release. Clark envisioned this as his hand sped faster and faster upon his dick, the memories of Lex's voice in his mind and the sound of his breathing in his ear. 

Finally, he came with a groan. "Lex..." Clark sighed. He couldn't wait until this was a reality instead of just crazy drunk night calling. Lex and he were so close, but Lex always shied off from anything more than flirting, though Clark had given him many opportunities to make it more. This late night drunken phone sex call was the most confirmation that Clark had ever had of how much Lex wanted him.

With a grin and shake of his head at his meandering thoughts after a really nice orgasm, Clark tucked himself back into his jeans, zipped up, then floated down from the water tower. Giving one quick glance around, Clark ran over to the mansion to find wherever Lex had toppled over on himself. Bed would probably be more comfortable, even if Clark didn't dare stay there himself.

... ... ...

"Hi Lex," Clark's cheerful voice reverberated through the room.

Lex winced and reached with slow precise movements for his water bottle. After he'd taken a sip, he returned the greeting only with much lower volume range.

Clark, the bastard, just stood there and grinned at him. In the same booming voice, he asked how Lex was today.

A suspicion was starting to worm it's way through Lex's mind. He vaguely remembered the Kent's house late at night... "Oh God. I didn't come over while I was drunk, did I?"

"Nope," Clark shook his head, making the black tossled hair shift in fascinating patterns over his scalp. 

Lex longed to get up and touch it and see if it was really that soft. He thought he might still be just a bit drunk despite the night of sleep and the hangover he currently had. "I'm never going to one of Dillon's parties ever again. What did I do?"

"Nothing," Clark smiled more gently and then moved around behind Lex's chair. 

Lex started to turn around to see Clark, but he was prevented by a hand on his head. Then two hands and they were gently rubbing his scalp, massaging in slow soothing circles. Lex moaned and sank back into Clark's hands, letting himself relax completely.

It was only a few minutes later, when the headache had dissipated somewhat, that Lex remembered why they shouldn't be doing this. It was incredibly hard, though, to draw himself out of Clark's hands. When he finally succeeded, Clark was looking at him in such disapproving disappointment that he almost went back right then and there. Instead, he steeled himself. "So, tell me, what did I do?"

With a sad smile and a shake of his head, Clark apparently gave up on Lex letting him touch him again and he walked to the small refrigerator and opened it to get a bottle of his own.

Lex watched Clark drink the water and fumbled for his own. His mouth was dry.

"You called for our star talk," Clark finally said, moving to the couch and sitting down.

That was last night, wasn't it? Lex glanced at the calendar and was glad that even drunk he'd remembered. "What stars did we talk about?"

"Well, first I got an in-depth description of how Taurus was fucking Orion."

Lex dropped the bottle and spat out all the water he'd just swallowed, coughing until he'd cleared his throat. 

Clark was laughing as he cleaned up the desk and handed Lex a towel. He'd timed that, the bastard.

"First?" Lex carefully asked, almost afraid to know, but how could it get worse than his fantasies about Taurus and Orion? Orion being the physical image of Clark, of course, in his mind.

"Well, sometimes the dog was involved."

Lex winced. At least Clark was grinning.

"And then..."

"Oh God." Lex sat down and dropped his head in his hands.

"I haven't even said what else, yet," Clark laughed.

"Not... the Pleiades?" Lex could vaguely remember now, the dark Indian maids twisting in their orgy of togetherness. They'd seemed so real.

"Yep," Clark's ear-to-ear grin could be heard in his voice.

With a sigh, Lex uncovered his head and looked up. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not." Clark really was grinning from ear-to-ear, it wasn't just the voice alone. "That was really," Clark stood up from the couch. "Really," Clark started walking towards Lex, moving his hips in a way Lex didn't think he'd gotten from his father. "Really," Clark was next to Lex now and reaching out. "Sexy." Clark touched Lex on his cheek, the fingers moving slowly across and down to Lex's lips.

Lex's eyes drifted shut and he could hear his moan slipping out through his lips where Clark's fingers rested. He couldn't help parting his lips for the briefest of licks before he tried to rein himself back to sanity.

"No, Clark," he managed to whisper, though he couldn't dislodge the fingers on him.

The fingers were removed after a few seconds of silence.

With a sigh of both regret and relief, Lex opened his eyes.

There was a very, very, very unhappy farmboy standing in front of him. Lex winced. He was in so much trouble.

"Alright," Clark finally said after they'd stared at each other for awhile longer. "Alright. You get to have your cowardice now, for this moment, but don't think I've forgotten anything."

Lex gulped.

"You are going to call me tonight," Clark said firmly, "at the usual time, and you are going to explain."

Lex sat there in utter fear.

"Say yes."

"Yes," Lex numbly repeated.

Clark rolled his eyes. "Say what you're going to do tonight."

With one more swallow for luck, Lex gathered his courage. "I'm going to call you tonight at star time and I'm..."

Clark eyed him.

Lex sighed. "I'm going to explain."

"Very good." Clark walked back around and patted Lex on the shoulder. Then he leaned over and kissed the top of Lex's head. "Talk to you later."

Then he was gone.

Lex sat there for several minutes, his headache forgotten. "What have I gotten myself into?"

... ... ...

That night, Clark made sure the phone was completely charged. He went up on the water tower early and looked up at the stars. Lex's nightly star talk was the biggest secret Clark kept from his parents, because it was his refuge. Out here, alone with the stars and Lex's voice in his ear, Clark could imagine that he had all of Lex.

He thought that he'd had more of him today. That when he finally confronted Lex that Lex would cave and he'd finally have Lex completely.

He should have known Lex would have more strength than that.

Oh, he knew that if he had pushed it, that Lex would have caved. A kiss or two, fingers upon skin, and they would have very soon been in a position much like the seven sisters had been the night before. But Clark had heard that whispered "no" and he'd been brought up as a good boy. 

A "no" was a "no" no matter how softly it was said. And Clark could tell that Lex had meant it. He didn't want to have meant it, he was more than ready to be seduced and to get naked with Clark and all that it would have meant. But for some weird reason, he wasn't willing. So Clark had to back off, and then he'd had to get out of there because if he'd stayed, he would have seduced Lex there in the living room, "no" or no "no".

Clark really wanted that explanation. Working all day with a hard-on was _not_ fun, and his dad had kept making insinuations about Lana that Clark was hard put not to scream out over. Clark blamed Lex totally. But he didn't want to let his dad know that so that his dad _wouldn't_ blame Lex.

\---

The night took a long time in coming. When it was finally there, and the house was quiet, Clark floated out the window. There was a little more direction to his floating than normal and he wondered if he might eventually fly.

He got up on top of the tower and spread his towel out, along with a bottle of lube and a few other things that he might need for the night. Normally, he took himself and his hand to accompany Lex's voice. After last night, though... Clark suspected there might be a bit more required. 

The minutes ticked down and Clark looked up at the stars, identifying the constellations and picturing them having sex. He was truly and completely corrupted now. Even the most innocent of stars was now a pervert, and if there wasn't an easy position, then one would occur to Clark. He would never be able to look at them in the same way again. Darn Lex anyhow.

The phone rang and Clark hit answer before the tone had faded away.

There was silence on the other end and Clark rolled his eyes. "Hi Lex."

Lex cleared his throat. "Clark."

A little more silence. Clark tapped his other hand's fingers against his thigh. "Hellowww..."

"Sorry."

After a bit more, Clark sighed. "Lex, either go or get off the pot. Only don't go. Talk. Talk lots. You want me, I want you. You've been very careful up to now, but I _know_ now and I'm not going to let this go. Not at all. You've got me if you want me... and I know now that you do. So what the smeg is the problem?"

"I've been making you watch too many British sitcoms," was the only thing Lex said, in apparent reference to the 'smeg' comment.

"Leeeexxxxxxx!"

Lex sighed, audible over the phone. "Clark. Clark, you are my friend and you don't know how incredibly precious that friendship is to me. I'll do anything to keep our friendship. "

"You're not going to lose it," Clark said softly. "You're my friend too. I'm always going to be your friend not matter what."

"You say that now," Lex replied skeptically. "Life happens, Clark. And there are things between us still. Right now, we're in honeymoon stage and seeing the best there is. When you get to know me for who I am, I'm afraid you won't want me anymore. I'm afraid, Clark, and I don't admit that easily."

"Lex, it's not going to happen."

Lex didn't say anything again.

"But what does that have to do with sex?" Clark got back to what was important.

Lex laughed. 

It was good to hear Lex laugh again. He'd been so down through most of the conversation that Clark was starting to wonder if he'd hear the smiles again.

"Look up to the sky, Clark. Look up and find the Little Dipper."

Not as easy to find as the Big Dipper, but still recognizable. "I see it."

"Between various cultures of constellation-making, the end of the Little Dipper is also the tail of the Ursa Minor."

Clark nodded, tracing out the bear in his mind.

"What has always puzzled people through the centuries, however, is that tail."

Clark frowned, not seeing anything wrong and wondering what was the problem.

"Bears, Clark. Bears. Picture a bear in your mind from head to tail, then look at the constellation again."

This time, Clark saw it. Star drawings weren't very accurate, but still, "The tail is long. Bears' tails are stumpy."

"Exactly. There are many myths for why the tail is so long. However..."

Clark held his breath, waiting.

"Note how the Dipper goes into the Bear. Perhaps.... perhaps the length is not the tail, but the dipper."

Lex hadn't just suggested what Clark thought he had, had he?

"Picture somebody standing behind the bear, behind them where the bear cannot see. The bear cannot turn around for he knows if he does, the person behind him will disappear."

"Why? Why will the person disappear?" Clark had no illusions that this was finally his explanation, as couched in Lex-tales as it was.

"Because the bear is a minor. Ursa Minor. The Little Bear. This is not Ursa Major, off on its own and able to do what it wants. This is the Minor Ursa, the ursa that lives with others and cannot legally go off on its own just yet."

Oh for pity's sake...

"The Ursa Minor is not yet an Ursa Major, though it is growing there. In form and ability, the Minor is all that most Majors would be, yet to be an Ursa Major, there is still more to go."

"Okay, okay, okay, I get it already." Clark sighed. "But you suck."

There was a slight pause. "There is still somebody standing behind the bear. Somebody who can't touch the bear yet longs for the bear still. He stands close. So close. He can't touch, he can't stroke. The luxurious black hair, the strong muscles, the way he smells so clean, so fresh... the way his heart is stronger than his body, his loyalty unmatched. The Ursa is what the person wants most in the world, yet the thing he cannot have.

"There are rules among the constellations', stars though they might be. If the world is to see their brightly shining light, all constellations' must play their part or be banished forever, never to be seen again. 

"Once there had been a unicorn among the stars, but the unicorn crossed the lines, and another Minor's parents turned from him and were filled with righteous anger. The universe saw that the laws had been broken and the unicorn was thrown out, all its stars dimming to darkness, visible from Earth nevermore."

Clark rolled his eyes. "Oh, come _on_! It's not that bad. Geez. We'll just be careful."

Lex let out a heavy breath full of everything he hadn't said, at least several more sentences worth. "The one standing behind the Ursa Minor cannot risk it. If it was a quick fuck, just something to satisfy a hunger, an urge, then perhaps it could be considered. But the bear is worth more to the person than that. So very much more. Constellations are not hidden. They are out there in the sky for all the world to see. When two constellations' join together, it is a bright, wondrous experience that all others rejoice in. Not something shameful and disgraced."

That put a huge pause on all of Clark's thoughts. It was more than he'd thought about before and it was scary. The way Lex talked... it sounded serious. As much as Clark wanted Lex, he didn't know if he wanted serious yet. He was only fifteen. And that was Lex's whole point, wasn't it? Clark couldn't have everything, at least not yet. He couldn't have Lex as a friend and a lover and somebody he could bring home to dinner and have his parents beam at the way they did Lana. They already mistrusted Lex enough and if they caught Lex and Clark together... Clark shivered. Lex might well disappear then, at least from Smallville, if not behind bars.

It made a warm fuzzy feeling inside his chest, to think that Lex wanted him more than just sex. Maybe later. When Clark was ready, when Clark was legal. Maybe then.

Until then, though... "Right. So what about the dipper?"

"Clark?" The bafflement was clear in Lex's voice.

"I got it. No direct Ursa Minor. One day, though, there'll be an Ursa Major – and then you're going to pay for making me wait." Clark grinned and hoped the teasing was clear through the phone. He meant it too. He wasn't happy about waiting, though he saw the need. On the day he became a Major, though... Lex would learn. "Until then, though – what about the dipper?"

Lex laughed, the sound somehow both bleak and happy at the same time. 

Clark doubted Lex was too happy at having to wait, even if he was the one insisting. Maybe he'd been hoping Clark wouldn't take the 'no' and would seduce him despite the dangers. One time worth it. Well, Lex would just have to deal.

"The dipper." Lex's voice dipped back to a deep sultry sound laced with forbidden notes and temptation. "Behind the Ursa Minor, another stands behind, invisible, not to be seen, yet there. The other can't touch the Minor constellation, but he can touch the Little Dipper.

"He holds the dipper by the bowl, with the handle extending out. An extension. Permissible, direct, able to touch what he cannot. He runs the handle down the back of the bear, from the base of the neck alongside the spine all the way to the tail."

Well, that wasn't something Clark could easily reproduce. Instead, he ran his hand down his chest, shivering a little as he stopped with his fingers stroking the hair down there but not going lower. His penis, which had deflated while Lex had been talking about minors, perked up again, sensing attention coming soon.

"The dipper ruffles the bear's fur at the base of the spine."

Clark obviously had been anticipating. He grinned and continued to ruffle his fur.

"Then, not."

Clark paused, not quite sure to make of that. He made an inquiring noise.

Lex hastily clarified. "The dipper lifts away, not touching the bear. But the bear is facing away, so he only feels the memory of the metal stroking."

Clark obediently lifted his hand away, but had to add, "The bear turns his head---"

"And sees nothing, for if he sees, it will be gone!" Lex interrupted Clark's addition.

Yeah, yeah... Clark sighed and resigned himself to limiting himself to Lex's imagination. It probably wouldn't be that limiting. "Go on."

"The next time the bear feels the dipper, it's a stroke along his ear. Then along his neck. Then---"

"Lex, just get to the good part already. The bear is already wound up enough, thank you."

Lex snorted in laughter. "The bear is obviously a teenager as well as a minor."

"Duh." Clark hopefully eyed the toys he'd brought along.

"Okay. The end of the handle of the dipper is wide and blunt, to keep it from sliding through a person's hands. Perhaps an inch in diameter, maybe a little less. The handle itself is narrower, easy to grip."

Clark happily picked up his favorite dildo, made of sleek hard silicone, easily cleaned, nicely solid and fitting Lex's description fairly well. 

"The dipper is traced around the tail, exploring lower, ranging up again, then lightly drawn across the bear's hole."

It would be nice if Lex was really here to do it. From behind, it was hard to duplicate exactly, but Clark did his best, picturing a dipper in invisible hands. Known hands. Lex had beautiful, gorgeous hands, with long fingers and strength in his grip.

"Circling, circling, growing ever closer. Sometimes running over, then again with the circling. The sound of deepening breaths could be heard from both the bear and the other."

Clark's breaths were definitely sounding like that. He wanted so desperately to just plunge the toy in... His cock jerked, leaking a little at the tip without even a hand touching. 

Clark wished he'd been able to afford a bluetooth so he could have two hands free. But hey, he did have super-hearing... Lex wouldn't be able to hear him as well, but Clark doubted if he'd be saying much. He put the phone down on the tower top and rearranged himself so he was kneeling, leaning over, his head towards the phone, and his toy circling behind again. He stroked his penis and gasped at the extra sensation. 

"Oh God," Lex muttered on the other end of the phone, and Clark could hear the sound of a zipper being lowered. "Um, away. The dipper isn't touching anymore."

Clark glared at the phone but obeyed.

"Instead, there's the feel of something cool, almost liquid but not quite... a gel."

Okay, that was worth an interruption. Clark fumbled for the lube and spread it over both him and the dipper... the dildo.

"Slick now, the dipper presses in. Slowly. The thicker end penetrating tight muscle slowly enough for the muscle to relax around it and let the object through."

Clark didn't want to go slowly, but he obeyed, pressing it in and biting back groans as he adjusted. He wanted to ram it in, to find his prostate and just rub it over and over again.

"When the bear sounds like he's ready, the dipper is jammed in sharply, up to the bowl, metal against the rear."

With relief, Clark pushed the dildo in forcefully, imagining the dipper instead. 

"In and out, quickly, twisting as it's being pushed in, changing the angle over and over again. The bear can't move, can't turn around, can only take the dipper and wait for the motion the other dictates."

Clark gasped, shoving the dildo in and trying to twist, trying not to move his body too, but just his hand. Hands, as he was stroking himself at the same time. Lex's voice was just ramping him up all the more. God, he wanted Lex to be doing this. He could hear Lex on the other end, flesh-stroking sounds so familiar and yet it was Lex there. Clark wanted to see. He didn't think he could concentrate enough to see all the way to the castle. "Lex," Clark moaned, wanting more.

Lex's voice wavered, "Ah, Cl... Ursa... Ursa... Have I found the spot, have I found it yet? Am I hitting it now?"

"Yes! Yes, Lex... Oh!" Given that sort of incentive, Clark was ready, whether he was hitting his prostate or not.

"Clark," Lex's voice was half gasp, half sigh.

In awe and hunger, Clark tightened his grip on his penis, pumped a couple more times, and came too. He was too used to coming silently to say anything while he did. Afterwards, though, when he could breathe again, he said Lex's name, just because he could, because it was the two of them, and he was on top of the water tower and nobody could hear him but Lex and Lex had and Lex did, and ... Clark wanted to do it again. He picked up the phone with a slightly sticky hand and brought it closer to his mouth. "Tomorrow night?"

Lex laughed, breathless and hiccupping through the laughter. "You'll be the death of me. Yes. Yes. I... Yes."

Happy, sated, and mostly satisfied if not totally having gotten what he wanted, Clark smiled. "Alright then. Tomorrow, Lex. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Clark," Lex said softly, affection and joy in his voice.

Clark thumbed off the phone, grinning like a fool. Tomorrow, and enough of them and Clark wouldn't be a minor anymore. Then they'd see.

  


* * *

END

* * *


End file.
